


Gravity

by GrapeJellyCandy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, Seo Changbin-centric, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Seo Changbin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapeJellyCandy/pseuds/GrapeJellyCandy
Summary: Changbin falls into the void of a foreign freckled boy
Relationships: Lee Felix & Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> [ Trigger Warning ]  
> \- (implied) suicide attempt

His eyes were shaky and sporadic. One moment he was looking at Changbin the next to the water below. It was obvious which one he wanted to go to.

Changbin took another step forward towards the boy and held his arms out. "Hey, come on. It's not safe," He said gently.

The boy shook, both his body shivering and his head to say no. His bleached hair fell into his eyes, but it didn't block Changbin from seeing the boy's wet eyes.

"Go away," the boy croaked out.

"I'll go once you're safe."

His eyes flipped back to the depths below, and his body leaned ever so subtly away from the railing. Changbin felt his panic spike, and suddenly he was shooting towards the boy. They both let out small wails as Changbin wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders.

"Let- let me go! Please, just let me-" 

"I'm not good with words, but just know it's not worth it," Changbin said breathlessly.

The boy tried to push Changbin away weakly, only to moments later melt into his hold. 

"Want to get over here?" Changbin asked referring to the boy standing on the wrong side of the railing.

He sniffled, "yeah." 

Changbin helped the boy over the railing, back to the correct side, and made sure he didn't fall. Once his feet were planted safely on the ground Changbin felt a small relief in his chest. 

"Now leave me alone." The boy said, pushing past Changbin and walking away. 

Changbin called after the boy, "I never got your name!" But he continued his path down the sidewalk, not looking back.

A sigh fell from Changbin's lips, both of relief and disdain. 


	2. 02

Changbin didn't know how much time had gone by since he'd met the boy on the bridge, but he never once left Changbin's mind. It's kind of hard to forget someone you had found about to jump off a bridge.

Changbin had tried to find out who the boy was. He'd ask his classmates if they knew a boy with blonde hair and freckles, but much to his dissappointment, they always would say no. 

So Changbin had almost given up on looking for the boy. Almost.

It was just another day in the life of a broke college student. ChangBin had been sitting in the corner of the library, sipping his coffee and reading over his textbook when a mop of blonde hair walking by caught his attention. Changbin's eyes fluttered away from the pages of his textbook and up to a familiar boy. He was just walking by, holding a few books in his arms, but Changbin had almost never been more shocked to see someone before. 

The boy, his name still unknown to Changbin, sat down a few tables away. He opened one of the many books he had been holding and started reading it.

Changbin stared at him for a moment, not really believing that he was really there, before standing up. He walked over to the boy and stood in front of him. The boy didn't look up from his book until Changbin cleared his throat to catch the boys attention. 

As the boys head lifted to look at Changbin his eyes widened in surprise.

Changbin brought his hand up to scratch the back of his neck. 

"I never got your name." He said a bit awkwardly.

The boy only continued to stare at him with his eyes comically big and mouth slightly open. 

A few seconds later and the boy seemed to snap out of it. He shut his book and grabbed the other few from the table. 

"I don't want you to know my name." He said before standing up and walking away.

Changbin watched him walk out of the library. He let out a groan and walked back to his table to continue studying. 

He couldn't get those freckles out of his head.


	3. 03

The third time Changbin ever saw the freckled boy again was where he least expected it. 

Changbin had been lazing around his apartment room doing nothing worth while, so when his friend, Jisung, texted him asking if he wanted to hang out, he jumped at the opportunity.

\- 

**Han.JS**  
Ay bro wanna meet up

 **SpearMint**  
Sure I'm hella bored

 **Han.JS**  
My other friend is coming too

 **Han.JS**  
I don't think y'all know eachother  
but he's nice so ull like him

 **SpearMint**  
It's cool. I just wanna get out

 **Han.JS**  
Spicy

 **Han.JS**  
meet at that one cafe downtown

**SpearMint**  
Be there in 5

****

-

Changbin got out of bed and put on an old sweatshirt for some band he didn't know, grabbed his wallet, and started his journey to meet Jisung. 

It was a short walk through the city before he reached the cafe. It was small and hidden behind another building. Most people would miss it if it weren't for the bright decorations. 

Changbin walked inside and looked around for Jisung. He looked to the corner of the cafe and saw Jisung and his friend sitting at a small booth. He couldn't see Jisungs friends face but he could see his messy, dark brown hair. He walked over to the two and waved when Jisung finally noticed him. 

"Changbinnie!" Jisung yelled grabbing Changbin's hand and pulling him into a seat. 

"This is Felix." Jisung said pointing to the brunette. 

When Changbin and the boy, now known as Felix, made eye contact both of their eyes widened. They stared at eachother for for a few seconds, not saying anything. 

Jisung looked between the two noticing their stares. 

"Do you two know eachother already?" Jisung asked with arched brows. 

"I- I guess you could say that." Changbin stuttered out. 

A smile spread onto Jisungs face. 

"That's great! Now you two catch up while I go get us something to drink." Jisung said before standing up and walking away.

Felix continued to stare at Changbin with a surprised look on his face. A minuet of awkward staring later, and Changbin decided to break the silence.

"So you dyed your hair." 

Felix blinked and seemed to snap out of whatever he was thinking.

"Yeah... I did." 

There was no anger when he spoke unlike the first time they met. Instead there was just the soft deepness of his voice.

The two stared at eachother for a few more seconds before Felix abruptly stood up. 

"I think I should go. I have homework and stuff." Felix said shortly before grabbing his bag And walking past Changbin. 

Changbin's eyes widened and he turned around to try and grab Felix's arm, but he was already out of his reach. Felix walked out of the cafe and soon out of view. Changbin stood there and stared, hoping Felix would come back. He didn't. 

Jisung came back, trying his best to hold three drinks, only to realize that Felix wasn't there. 

"Where's felix?" He asked with a small pout. 

Changbin sighed and scratched his neck. 

"He left."

Jisung shrugged and sat down. 

"So how'd you two meet?" He asked.   
Changbin sat down across from Jisung and took a sip of his drink. 

"Just on the street some night."


	4. 04

"Give me Felix's number" 

Jisung looked at Changbin with big eyes. 

"Do what now?" Jisung asked after taking a sip of his coffee. 

Changbin huffed not wanting to repeat his question. 

"I want Felix's number..." His voice trailed off.

Jisung let out a chuckle before taking Changbin's phone and making a new contact.

\- 

The stillness of the night was comforting to Felix in a way. Knowing that everyone else was asleep in their houses made him feel like he was the only person that existed. 

It was one am, and Felix once again found himself on the same bridge as a few weeks ago. Only this time he was standing on the correct side of the railing with no plans to jump over. He stared off into the water below him, and let out a sigh. 

He felt his phone buzz quietly in his hoodie pocket. 

-

**Unknown Number**  
Hi it's Changbin 

**Unknown Number**  
Jisung gave me your number 

-

Felix scoffed as he read the messages. Why can't this guy just leave him alone? He put his phone back into his pocket before he felt another buzz a few seconds later. 

-

**Changbin**  
We should get to know eachother 

-

Trying his best to ignore the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips, Felix switched off notifications, and put his phone away. He stared back out to the water. He heard foot steps click against the ground behind him. 

Felix turned his head slightly to view the person walking by. To his surprise he saw a familiar face illuminated by a phone screen. 

"Changbin?" Felix said barely loud enough for himself to hear. 

Immediately Changbin's eyes snapped away from his phone screen, and to the blonde boy. For a few seconds the other just stared at Felix looking a bit confused. 

"Oh my god, Felix?" Changbin started walking towards the younger. "Why are you out so late?" 

Out of instinct, Felix started playing with the hem of his sweatshirt, and pulled the sleeves further over his hands. If Changbin noticed, he said nothing.

"I wanted some air..." 

"You weren't going to..." Changbin didn't want to finish his sentence, afraid that he could be right.

"No, I'm just enjoying the, um, scenery." He motioned weakly towards the water.

After nodding his head shortly, Changbin walked next to Felix, and leaned against the bridge railing. The other just stared confused at him. Eventually Felix's eyes found their way to the water as well. 

Minuets passed before either spoke, the silence awkward but calm. 

"We should be friends." Changbin suddenly said.

The freckles boy's eyes fluttered over to look at the elder, and an almost unnoticeable smile pulled at his lips.

"Sure."


	5. 05

Changbin was more than disappointed to admit that him and Felix hadn't spoken since that night on the bridge. The elder had on multiple occasions texted Felix asking about his day or if he wanted to hang out only to be left on read. It was frustrating to say the least.

A deep sigh left his mouth, and he rolled over on his bed. He looked out his window, through the cracks in the blinds, and squinted at the sky's brightness. His hand reached under his pillow. He pulled out his phone and clicked it on. Eleven am. 

Changbin dropped his phone to his side and stretched his body out. He got out of bed and grabbed a random pair of clothes from his drawer before heading to the bathroom.

After showering and dressing, he sent Felix a "good morning" text. It had become a small habit within the last few days. Send a "good morning" message and get a small "read" sign in response. 

Felix read the text almost instantly after Changbin sent it. Three dots appeared momentarily, only to disappear without a trace seconds later, no reply in sight.

"Alright then," Changbin said to himself, a bit annoyed but not surprised. 

Changbin headed towards his dorm's front door. He passed by his desk and grabbed his keys and wallet off it before walking out. 

There was no destination in mind, he was just going out for the sole purpose of going out. The fresh air could facilitate his thoughts.

Sunlight shone onto his back and warmed his skin. 

Changbin thought back to when he first met Felix two weeks ago. He didn't know what drew him to the boy. Of course the sense of morality to help someone desperately in need, but also something else. Changbin just wanted to get to know Felix more. To learn about the freckled foreign boy that wanted to jump into a river. The boy that seems to fold into himself when around others. The boy from the bridge.

Changbin felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned towards the tap but saw no one. A tap on his other shoulder and a giggle prompted a laugh from his lips. 

"What's up man?" Changbin asked, turning to the older. 

"Headed to a friend's house," said Chan. "What about you?"

"Just walking 'round." 

"It's a lovely day," Chan motioned his hand toward the sky in front of them.

"Yeah." 

They kept walking. Neither spoke, but the quiet was broken by Chan.

"Hey wanna come with me?"

"To your friends place?" Changbin glanced at Chan slightly.

"Yeah," There was a smile evident in Chan's voice. "You two know eachothers, he talks about you a lot."

"Oh, who? Ji?" 

Chan made a noise to express Changbin's wrong guess.

"You'll see. If you come along that is." 

"Will they be chill with it? Don't want to intrude." Changbin questioned.

"Yeah he'll be fine. He'll probably Like the extra company." 

"Okay then, lead the say sir."  
  
And the two made their way through the busy Seoul streets towards an unknown friend's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone! I hope 2020 will be an amazing year full of good health and happiness.


	6. 06

The world is small. Smaller than what he had ever thought. As it came to seem all of Changbin's friends were also Felix's friends.

Changbin blinked in surprise as the worn-out apartment door opened to reveal a freckled brunet boy. Felix was smiley and bright and looked like an entirely new person when he was happy. Changbin wanted to see his smile more, wanted to be the source of his smile. 

Chan let out a huff of air as Felix wrapped his arms around Chan's torso. As felix pulled away from Chan his eyes caught on Changbin, and suddenly his bright smile was gone. 

They stared at eachother. Changbin stood awkwardly, not sure what to do, and Felix stood shocked.

"We gonna head in Lix?" Chan asked.

Felix broke the stillness and moved towards the doorway, "Yeah yeah, sorry mate." 

Changbin followed hesitantly behind Chan into Felix's small apartment. Felix flopped down onto a small sofa and Chan fell next to him, switching on the TV as he did. The two older boys met eyes, and Chan signaled for Changbin to sit next to him. Changbin sat down slowly and made effort to stare at the TV.

"I'm gonna get snacks, yea? Find something fun to watch, you two," Chan said cheerily before standing up and heading to the kitchen around the corner. 

Felix started flipping through the TV channels. He stopped momentarily on an old cooking show from America before flipping away from that too. His lips gradually pursed together with each channel he wasn't satisfied with. 

Changbin had to will himself to not stare at the other boys pouty mouth and instead focus on the flashing TV screen. The channels soon stopped flipping around and a crime show played loudly. Changbin wasn't exactly into it, so without thinking his eyes flickered over to look at Felix. To his shock the boy was looking at him too. 

When their met eyes Felix blinked awkwardly, and his hand shot up to hold out the TV remote. 

"Want to choose?" Felix asked. 

It caught Changbin off guard that Felix spoke first. 

He replied, "yeah sure," and took the remote. 

There really wasn't anything interesting on TV that Chnqgbin could find. The sound of channels switching dragged on boringly before Chan came back into the room snacks in clutch. 

He circled around the small coffee table and sat plopped down in the too-small space between the couch arm and Changbin. Changbin let out a squawk as Chan forced him to scoot closer to the youngest boy. 

Felix's eyes widened and he fumbled away from the other two as Changbin fell roughly off the couch. 

"Oops," Chan said scratching his nape and smiling. "Didn't mean to Bin, for real." He laughed.

Changbin rubbed his arm and glared up at the older Australian. He was about to yell one thing or another at Chan before a sweet noise interrupted his thought. 

Changbin's angry features dropped in awe as Felix's father light giggles bounced around the room. His laughter was like sunbeams on daisies, and almost noticeably, Changbin's lips lifted up.

Chan's laughter joined in shortly and Changbin too. He got back onto the couch, and sat fearlessly next to Felix who had started flipping through the channels again. 

"Oh! Stop here bro," Chan barked. "Sunday cartoons." 

Changbin eyed Chan questioningly, but stopped when Felix suddenly agreed and stopped the channel.

"Genius. Cant believe I didnt thinka' that," Felix said. 

The three melted into casual giggles and snacking as the cartoons droned on. Before anyone knew it, they scooted closer and closer to one another and soon there was nothing separating them as they enjoyed their day.


End file.
